Harry and Bella's odd affair
by EvilSpawn123
Summary: Harry is put in azkaban with Bellatrix Black as his cell-mate. But when he rapes her, things go a bit out of control...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will, unfortunately.**

Voldemort was dead. Harry was laying exhausted, but alive, ten feet away from the lifeless wizard and apart from them there were only a few mangled corpses tossed around the floor as the second the dark lord had died, every death eater in the room had dissapparated into hiding.

After a few minutes, Harry shakily got to his feet and limped over to the dark wizard with a sense of victory.

Once he made sure he was fully dead, Harry dissapparated to an empty #12 Grimmauld Place, wrote a letter to the order explaining what had happened, walked up the stairs and collapsed onto his bed where he fell asleep instantly. Harry had a dreamless sleep which was surprising but understandable as Voldemort's death would have stopped the terror-visions but it also left a mental scar which left him unable to have normal dreams.

When he woke up, he heard a very loud knocking at the door 'Probably Ron and Hermione' he thought as he walked down the stairs. The knocking became very persistent so he sped up and ran down the corridor until he reached and opened the front door. All he heard was 'Stupefy' coming from what could only be an auror, then the next thing he knew he was in a dark cell with a stone-tiled floor and three bare brick walls, there was a metal bed frame with a dirty mattress and as a pillow the was a length of rope coiled up at the head of the bed.

That was all he could make out because it was late at night and the only source of illumination was the gloomy half light cast by a nearly full moon that was on the skyline. Harry realized he was leaning on some rusty iron bars that made up the fourth wall of the room when he turned to look at the approaching footsteps. 'Hello, ' said a voice that could only belong to Cornelius Fudge; minister for magic 'What am I doing in here,Fudge. I have just killed the darkest wizard of all time and I am in prison for it. Why?!'

Fudge smiled to himself before saying 'let me see, for killing an innocent man who was not Voldemort, for breaking into the ministry and for damage of property on a huge scale. You will serve a life sentence in this place for your crimes, and with this I say goodbye.' He turned and started to walk away but after a few steps he said 'Oh Harry, I do hope you are happy with your new room mate' he laughed heavily and disappeared.

Harry was thinking about what he had just heard when a women's voice called from behind him 'So then, the boy-who-lived is stuck in Azkaban, and he's my new roomie.' the voice was very familiar but he couldn't place it until he turned around and realised who it was. Bellatrix Black, she had gone back to her origional name since her husband was killed by an auror who got too carried away. Without thinking he dove at the witch and started throwing rage-fuelled punches until she was unconscious.

There was one window in the cell which the moonlight shone through and Bellatrix happened to be lying under it. Harry gazed hungriliy at her body, she was beautiful and there was no denying it, she was very thin with D-cup tits and because the robe she was wearing had torn at the front, he could see that she had a shaven pussy which made him wonder how she managed to do something like that in a place like this but that didn't matter right now; he was angry and being pumped with adrenaline so without thinking it over he grabbed the rope that was on the bed and got to work.

About two minutes later Bellatrix was laying naked face up on the mattress with her arms and legs spread and tightly bound to each corner of the bed. After making sure she couldn't get free Harry slapped her on the face and she woke up with a start. She looked around until her eyes met Harry's and realised that she was naked and tied to a bed. She started to panic and began thrashing her limbs wildly in an attempt to free herself, but she couldn't do it and she slumped on the bed, breathing heavily.

'Let me go, Potter!' she snapped angrily but at the same time scared as if she knew what was about to take place. 'Shut the fuck up, bitch' he shouted as he quickly divested himself of clothing and climbed onto the bed so that he was kneeling with Bella's torso between his legs. At this point she started to scream and cry, bucking and struggling but to no avail until she tired herself out and she lay there panting and sweating For the second time, meanwhile Harry was just watching getting harder by the second until it almost hurt.

He just smiled cruelly as he guided his now hard rock-hard member so that the head was pressing against the soaked but unwilling entrance to Bella's pussy and without warning, he shoved the whole length of his throbbing manhood into her. As he fucked her, he planted kisses on her neck then slowly worked his way down to her large breasts sucking un the nipple and biting it roughly while he was fondling the other mound of flesh, his right hand was fondling her smooth, perfect ass. This was his first time at having sex so after about a minute, he released his seed into the woman with a primal grunt. She screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he repeatedly raped her for the whole night but after a while it stopped being rape as Bella began to enjoy it and, eventually, crave it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, i know it's been a while since chapter one but it's hopefully worth the wait. Reviews would be very much appreciated, thank you.**

Chapter 2:

In the morning Bellatrix woke up to the sound of a metal tray sliding along the floor until it came to a sudden halt as it hit the wall opposite the bars. Bella was still bound to the bed with Harry cuddling with her in his sleep but she didn't mind at all, the noise didn't wake him so she turned her head to his which was residing on her shoulder and whispered 'Harry, wake up' once, then again a little louder. He eventually regained his senses and memories so he stood up, untied her, apologised and walked to the other end of the room where he sat down and felt ashamed.

Once he had untied her Bellatrix rubbed her rope-burned wrists, put the tattered robe back on and walked over to Harry where she sat opposite the man who had just sexually assulted her a few hours ago. 'It's okay Harry, I forgive you.' she calmly said as he made eye-contact with her for the first time since the night before, 'I don't know what came over me, I've never done anything like that before.' he tried to explain before Peter Pettigrew apparated into the room.

Harry and Bellatrix both flinched in unison as they stood up in a fighting stance Pettigrew held up a silvery hand in defence and quickly explained 'Harry, I don't have much time so i'll make this quick, I owe you a wizards debt so I wont break you out of here but I can make your stay much more enjoyable' and with that he pulled out his wand, pointed it at Harry, said the words 'Extente Corum' and as soon as the spell hit him, Harry felt so full of energy he thought he could break out of his cell bare-handed.

As soon as he had cast the spell on Harry, Pettigrew turned to Bellatrix and chanted 'sortis expato' and when the spell took effect, the witch fell to the ground unconscious. The energetic feeling had faded to a dull buzz coming from the centre of his body and as Harry looked around the room he found that Peter had disapparared so Harry ran to Bellatrix and shook her gently, causing her to stir slightly before waking up.

As soon as she saw him, her pupils widened slightly and just before Harry could ask if she was okay, she pulled him into a deep kiss that was far from gentle. Harry struggled at first but he eventually let in and atarted kissing her back, letting his lust control him. After about a minute of kissing, Harry pulled away to catch his breath but Bellatrix was already undressing herself before pulling his robe off and leading him to the bed. When they got there Bellatrix sat down and made Harry stand in front of her and from this angle, he could see her soaked pussy which made him at full mast after several seconds but he was having doubts, espacially after what happened the night before.

'Hey, i think we should slow down a bi-' he didn't get to finish his sentence because Bellatrix started licking the end of his staff, making him moan in pleasure. All doubts and restraints he had quickly dissolved as he enjoyed being sucked off by one of the darkest witches of all time. The energy from before returned to him and he could feel it growing slowly. She kept sucking on the head of his staff until she wanted more and moved her head up and down his shaft each time only going millimetres further, eventually, Harry got impatiant and ran his fingers through the mass of raven hair in front of him before gripping tightly and forcing her all the way down his dick until her nose was pressed against his crotch and her gag on his length.

He held her there until she started shuddering so he let her head go and she came up gasping for air but before she could fully recover, he ordered her to get on her hands and knees on the bed and she quickly did as she was told. She was in the middle of the bed on all fours and her legs were parted so she was completley vulnerable to him and as he knelt on the bed behind her the energy inside him started growing rapidly, but Harry didn't care and he plunged his member into Bellatrix's pussy causing her to cry out. The more he fucked her, the more powerful the feeling got until he reached orgasm and the energy exploded inside of him and as he pumped hot, thick ropes of cum into Bellatrix he felt the energy pass to her and when the energy was transferred, they both passed out.

Harry awoke to a very happy Bellatrix lightly shaking his arm until she saw he was awake 'Good morning, master. Do you want to get dressed?' She said in a delighted tone while smiling. At first he thought that it was a joke and she was just playing with him but then he noticed something about her, when she looked at him her eyes and body language showed nothing but devotion and submission. He decided to test her 'yes, thatnk you Bella' he said in an equally happy tone and he put his robe back on and sat up, Bella doing the same. 'Bella, I want you stand up and do a hundered star jumps' said Harry showing no sign of emotion, Bella however looked genuinly puzzled but said 'yes, master' and complied. Harry just watched in awe as she was doing a hundered star jumps, a very exhausting and pointless task, just because he told her to, he then realized that this was for real.

When she had completed her star jumps she just sat down next to Harry and said 'is there anything else you want me to do master?' At that point, Harry couldn't take it anymore 'Okay, what's going on here and why are you calling me master all of a sudden?' He asked suddenly. Bellatrix giggled quietly and said 'im not too sure to be honest, master, but i think it had something to do with what Wormtail did. But like what has been done, master as it has helped me to realise the only thong that matters to me; you' and while trying to comprehend what had just been said, Harry remembered what took place earlier and it did make an awful lot of sence.

After a long while of thinking, the-boy-who-lived came to a decision 'Bella, we've got to get out of here' he stated and as soon as he had said those words left his mouth she squealed happily and threw her arms around Harry and said 'I've been thinking that since i got here.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own anything**

**(A/N) Pleeeeease leave a review guys, i dont know if its any good or not so i need you to say if i should carry this on or not, thanks.**

Chapter 3:

Harry and Bellatrix had quickly ate the what could only be porridge and got to work on planning how they could escape. 'Do you have any idea how Sirius escaped?' He asked not even changing his expression when he mentioned his dead god-father's name. He had got over his death surprisingly fast but he could tell that it had done something to him as recently he had been having some dark thoughts and had turned against Dumbledore after doing nothing to save anyone and the only friends he sill had in the order was Lupin, Tonks and Moody.

He had also been practising dark magic that he learnt about from the books in the Potter vault at Gringotts. The only reason he kept fighting for the light was because they had mostly the same goals but he had decided that once he had defeated Voldemort he would use that title to gain power and rule over wizard Britain but that idiot Fudge had already been paranoid about Harry so he intercepted his final move and threw him in Azkaban. But now it was time to escape. Bella thought for a moment before saying 'He waited until all the Aurors and most of the dementors were away on duty before he snook out.'

Harry went over the plan in his head and realised that since the battle of Hogwarts had only ended very recently so that meant that there would be lots of Aurors helping out, inspecting the scene and disposing of death-eaters so there would only be dementors left in Azkaban. He decided that he would break out at night. He and Bella went over and over the plan and soon, night came and it was time to move. Right before lights out, a Dementor came past all the cells but by then, most people were sleeping so Harry and Bella pretended to be sleeping on the bed when the creature hovered past. When it had gone back to it's outside post they stood up and readied themselves.

They had been practising wandless magic so when the time was right, bella walked to the cell door, held out her hand and whispered 'Alohomora'. There was a flash and the cell door swung open. They cautiously stepped out side to make sure no one was there and ran over to the guards station searched it. They found a draw full of wands in name-labelled tubes in alphabetical order, lots of people said that when you went to Azkaban your wand was snapped but that was a lie to stop anyone from trying to get theirs back. Once they had their wands, they found a small key with a label underneath saying 'Aurors lobby' and fuelled by hope they ran to the lobby door which was disguised as a cupboard and opened it.

It was empty, of course but the other thing the both felt was that the anti-apparation wards placed all over Azkaban weren't there in the Aurors lobby. 'We did it, master, we actually did it!' Bella said then squealed with joy and hopped into the air grinning excitedly. Harry just smiled and extended his arm to her and she held on to it gleefully as they apparated to #12 Grimmauld place which was abandoned due to ministry orders. Harry was just about to suggest that they should get some sleep but Bellatrix had other ideas so she grabbed his shoulder and the next thing he knew, he was standing in the master bedroom of #12 with a very erotic witch undressing the both of them.

When they were both naked, Bella was about to lead him to the bed but Harry decided that he was going to be the one in charge tonight so he roughly grabbed by the waist and threw her on the bed before pulling out his wand and casting a spell which was similar to 'incarcerous' but this one is mainly used in the bedroom as it focused on certain limbs instead of the whole body so as soon as it was cast Bellatrix found her arms tied to the top two corners of the bedframe and she tried struggling but it was no use and Harry took advantage of her position by grabbing her legs, bending them and pushing them apart so that she was completely open to him.

With one quick thrust he shoved his dick into her clit which was dripping with juices making the raven haired witch scream out, but the scream was quickly followed by a moan and then 'oh yeah, fuck me master, fuck me until i cant stand' and upon hearing that, Harry decided that he was able to comply so after fucking Bella in the clit until she came he pulled out and with some effort managed to work the head of his member into her arse, which was still tight even after the night before, and pushed his whole length into her ass causing her to cum again.

After a few thrusts into her tight ass he cried out ass he blew his load into her. They were both so exhausted from the last hour that with the wave of his hand the ropes that bound Bellatrix loosened then disappeared and a blanket was swept over them and they fell asleep, with Harry's semi-hard cock still in Bella's ass.

Once he was asleep Harry began to plan on what to do now that he is a wanted fugitive and his face would be on every street corner in the UK. He remebered reading about a _very _dark peice of magic which would be illeagal if there was more than two people alive that could cast it, himself and Dumbledore. It was basically were you channeled all your magic and split the world around you into another peice so that you would have your own universe to control and the best part was that people could only enter or leave with your consent. It can vary in size; the more magic you use, the bigger it is. Harry decided he must do this and right at that moment, resting in his subconsious, he let the dark ways consume him.

He woke with a start which made Bellatrix wake up but this time she was different, she no longer was as submissive as before but she was still at peace with him. 'What happened to me yesterday, i remember it but it's like it wasn't me' she questioned but Harry could only respond with a 'your forgetting the 'master' bit' Bella looked at him and narrowed her eyes 'that's not even partly funny, Har-' she began but stopped as Harry had a firm grip on her throat. 'Listen here, slut, You and i have to stick together seeing as though we are criminals and you are going to be my little slave; you will only refer to me as 'master', is that clear?' He said as he released her from his grip. She looked at him with fear in her eyes before looking down and saying 'yes', Harry slapped her across the face leaving a red handprint on her left cheek and said 'yes, _what?' _She was shaking by now and she tears welled up in her eyes because she was so scared before saying 'yes, m-master'.

'That's better. Hey, come on don't cry, it's gonna be okay' he said in a soothing voice and putting one hand on the side of her face before laying a gentle kiss on her lips.

**Hope this was okay guys, please leave a review saying if i should do chapters more because this is something i enjoy doing, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**i do not own anything but the plot.**

**Hey guys! If you have any questions or suggestions for the story then by all means, leave them in a review.**

Chapter 4:

Bellatrix lay on the bed while Harry was having a shower. What had gotten into him lately, she had never seen anyone go from that innocent to that dark in the space of a day or two. Back in Azkaban before Wormtail showed up, she was at peace with Harry because she saw them as even but now she was genuinly scared of him but she also felt loyalty towards him. He was like Voldemort but a lot more agressive and even more dark, she knew that she would never do anything to betray because she was his because without him, she would still be rotting in her cell.

She had considered herself fairly submissive to Voldemort and before that there was no one to claim her so she was her own person but now even when she is just near Harry, she just sets everything aside and she is his to command and use but the thing that still keeps her on edge is the fear he radiates. When she has done something wrong and he is angry with her, all she wants to do is curl up into a ball and cry she gets that scared.

When Harry got out of the shower, he dried himself off and walked into the bedroom to find Bella, also naked, next to the bed on her knees with her head on the floor and her bottom in the air. He was going to fuck her right then and there but he realised that he was too busy and he could do whatever he wanted once he created his own world, thinking of which he waves his hand and wizarding robes appeared around his body. Once he was dressed, he looked over at his slave again who hadn't moved and sternly commanded 'i am about to tell you my plan that will save us both but you have got to listen carefully, okay?' As soon as the words left his mouth, Bella stood up, walked over to the bed and sat down where she seemed to be concentrating a lot 'yes, master.'

Harry spent the next hour or so explaining to her everything he knew about the spell he was going to cast and what they could do once they were safe, once he finished, Bellatrix got off the bed and walked over to him before saying 'so when are you going to start creating it, master?' He grinned smugly and replied 'i started in the shower, by the time i realised it was working, it was already the size of Hogwarts. I've decided to make it a replica of our world and then add changes once it is finished to make things quicker and easier, so now i'm going to gather a few people that have wronged me in the past and take them with us, with your help, of course.'

Bella smiled as she was happy that she would get to help and said 'okay', she had just realized her mistake of forgetting to add master to the end of sentance but as she opened her mouth to correct herself, Harry frowned punched her in stomach effectively knocking the air out of her as she lay on the floor gasping for air. 'You stupid whore, why can't you follow the most simple of instructions?' He shouted and kicked her in the ribs. He grabbed her by the throat, lifted her off the floor and threw her across the room where she landed roughly. She got her breath back but he started walking over to her and she started shaking again 's-s-sorry master, please forgive m-me, master' she stammered.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her onto her knees where he grabbed her jaw, keeping her mouth open and took off his robes and he plunged his hard manhood into her mouth and just held it there until she started convulsing and she thought she was going to pass out when he suddenly stopped, let her go and said 'the spell is finished, we can go to our own world now' he smiled, donned his robes and picked her up but before she could say anything Harry pulled her into a deep kiss and as they were kissing, Bella noticed the world change around them.

When the world stopped moving, they stood outside of what looked like Potter castle but there was something that seemed a bit odd but then she realised it wasn't the castle that was odd; it was everything else. The sky was vast but empty apart from the sun which was still rising, she looked around and saw that the only thing for miles in any direction of the castle was a dark and eerie forest did _not _look welcoming in the slightest.

A sudden draft wafted over them and Bellatrix was reminded once again that she was fully naked and now shivering. 'Master, p-please may i have some clothes' she asked timidly and lowered her head. Harry grinned and replied 'of course you can' and started walking towards the castle doors, Bella was about to ask about when she would get some clothes when she felt a tingling sensation in her skin and all of a sudden she was wearing a tight black leather chocker with a metal ring hanging from the part by her windpipe, an even tighter black corset that was modified so that it started from her hips and ended just above her nipple so that it was pushing her breasts up, a tiny black french maids dress that ended exactly where her pussy did and she was left barefoot.

She power-walked over to her master and opened her mouth to complain about her attire but he just stopped walking and looked at her as a ball gag appeared and forced its way into her mouth and a pair of handcuffs and anklecuffs connected by a chain slithered along the floor from no where imparticular and sped towards Bella. The poor witch didn't even have time to register what was going to happen before the found their correct place on the end of each limb and clicked shut, leaving her immobalised with her hands bound behind her back. Bella tried to break free or even speak but it was no use and she could only try and look away as Harry stepped in front of her and said 'you stupid girl, i even dismissed your punishment from last time you disobeyed me but now it seems you have gone to far' he said but when he saw her look away from him, he became furious and slapped her on each side of the face resulting in a muffled shout.

'I'm going to have to teach you how to behave. Follow me and if you dont keep up, I'll make you beg for something as sweet as pain.' The severity of his words sent a shiver down Bella's back so when he started walking further into the castle she found that because of the anklecuffs, her feet were so restrained that she could barely move them in front of eachother so it took a lot of effort but she kept up with Harry through the main hall, down a spiral staircase, and into the dungeons where they passed cell after cell, each one equipped with a table with all manor of sexual weapons and devices until the got to the one on the end which was bigger than all the rest and it had a table in the corner with all the toys and weapons on but this one had chains attached to all the walls And a cage meant for a large dog was at one side which, Bella saw this and sobbed, could fit a human in but with barely any room to spare.

The truth was, Bellatrix Black was scared of small spaces. When she was in Azkaban, her cell was one of the biggest and only spent a day in the small one with Harry, that was one of her worst fears, apart from angering Harry. 'You are going to have to het used this cell, Bella; it yours' and with that, a large metal plaque appeared near the top of the cell bars and it only read 'Bellatrix'. She had a feeling that she was going to regret questioning him about her clothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**do not own Harry Potter**

**He-with-hyphens: im going to make it so that Bella slowly gets used to his behavior, then she will be fully submissive. Thanks though.**

Chapter 5:

Bellatrix was just staring at the cell in a state of pure horror. When Harry saw this he smiled evilly and taunted her by saying 'if you're a good little slave then i will let you sleep in my bed but for now...' he motioned his hand towards the cell and a mattress appeared in one of the corners. Harry just glanced at Bella and the bounds and gag vanished, she rubbed her wrists and thought to herself 'i don't deserve this, i know i belong to Harry but he should take better care of me!' Harry motioned to the cell with his hand and nodded to Bella.

'Fuck it' she thought and took off running down the dungeon. Harry just shook his head as a group of chains from her cell shot out after her within a few seconds, they reached her, tripped her up but caught her as the slid around her writhing body like snakes until she couldn't move at all 'nonononononoooo' she cried as she was being pulled back towards her cell with invisible hands. When she reached Harry she was screaming and crying in fear, 'p-p-please, m-master' He simply knelt over her and looked down at her shaking body before saying 'why why why? Even if you did get away from me your in my world now so you wouldn't have gotten far. I thought you were different Bella, or do you want me to treat you like a normal slave and have no rights or privileges what so ever?'

Bella just sobbed and continued begging for him to show mercy. Harry sighed as he pulled his slaves bound body into the cell and sealed the door behind him, with a flick of his wrist all the chains loosened and slithered back to their places on the on the wall, all of Bella's clothes disappeared apart from her choker which he decided was going to be a permanent thing, Bella was levitated onto a spare table and a few lengths of rope that were hanging from the wall found their way over to the table and flipped the sobbing witch onto her stomach then they tightly bound her arms together as well as securing her legs to the bottom to corners the table and the rope on her arms pulled slightly, stretching the witch.

Harry's robes vanished as he pulled the table filled with all sorts of objects next to the one Bella was on. His eyes scanned the contents of the table until they came to a stop on a whip that had about 30 leather tendrils on it, 'I'm going to whip you 10 times and each time you are going to count and thank me, understood?' He said, and as he waited for a reply, he found a dildo that had a tail at the end of it so shortly after saying 'yes, master i understand' Bella felt something penetrate her ass and screamed.

After about an hour of torture, Bella had already forgiven him, after all, she did break the rules. Once he had finished, Harry released Bella from the table and carried her bridal style up to his bedroom as she was unable to walk after that much fucking, they fell asleep in each others arms and Bella relished in the feeling of being held by her master. They woke up at around mid-day and a plan had already been formed in Harry's head while he was sleeping. They got dressed in some proper clothes, cast a notice-me-not charm on them both and apparated to the ministry of magic.

The pair headed to Dolores Umbridge's office via magical elevator where they cancelled the charm but realised that they had company too late, in the lift it was Harry, Bellatrix and surprisingly an old friend of Harry's but he had always had kind of crush on her until her husband was killed and she deserted; Fleur Delacour. As soon as she got in the elevator, she recognised Harry and turned to escape but the doors had already slid shut, causing her lip to tremble and her to cry out before drawing her wand but Bellatrix already had hers pointed at Fleur's throat.

'Drop the wand right now, or i will kill you' Bella ordered and the wand clattered to floor, 'Sorry Bella but it appears there has been a slight change of plan, Umbridge is no longer the current target; she is' he said as he nodded towards Fleur. He noticed that the elevator was about stop so he picked up Fleur's wand and pocketed it, and grabbed both girls before apparating to one of the cells next to Bella's.

As soon as Fleur realised where she was she strted to scream for help in her usual poor English while staying as far away as possible from Harry as she could as the cell door had already been sealed. 'There really is no use, Fleur. This is a pocket dimension and as i understand it you studied this type of magic.' realisation dawned on her tear stained face as Bella walked over to the corner and sat down where she watched the whole thing play out as her normal 'uniform' as Harry liked to call it replaced her robes. With the wave of his hand, Fleur's clothes vanished and she was left only with a similar choker to Bella.

She tried to cover her exposed body with her hands but Harry didn't approve of this at all so he walked over to her and dragged her by her hair to the middle of the cell and when she tried to struggle, he picked up one of the many whips and struck her on the back leaving a welt and she screamed so loud that Bella had to cover his ears. 'If you carry on struggling, I will make you wish that some dementors would switch places with me. Understood?' Harry barked in her ear, Fleur knew that it was no use to disobey him so she relaxed as much as possible and thought about how Harry could do this after knowing her for so long, even if she did run away about a year ago after Bill died.

Bella giggled quietly as Fleur started to cry again and when Harry told her to open her mouth, even though she knew that it was a bad idea she shook her head and kept her mouth firmly shut. Harry's clothes just turned to shadows and dispersed as he growled in fury and forced her to kneel where he summoned his special table over and picked up a few lengths of rope and let them go in front of her. As soon as they hit the ground, they started moving towards her but before she could protest the ropes had already tied her arms and legs together and forced her legs open making her wince as a draft hit her moist pussy and she shivered, Harry stepped forwards and held a whip in his hand. 'I said' he pulled back his arm 'open your mouth, whore' she just shook her head as tears rolled freely down her cheeks

With all his strength Harry brought the whip down on her back making her scream again but this time she opened her mouth he shoved his dick deep into her mouth, muffling the rest of her scream. 'Come here, slave' he said as he turned to Bella who quickly got up and scurried to him and said 'yes, master. What do you want me to do for you, master?' She was just watching in amazement as he brutally throat fucked one of his childhood friends without mercy. 'While i give Fleur here a lesson in manners, i want you to give her 10 lashings with this' he held out his hand to reveal a whip, 'o-okay master' she said as part of her was exited as she was chosen to help but part of her was uneasy as she had never done this kind of thing before.

About a minute later Bella had just made the sixth lashing and Harry was still pounding away at Fleur's throat when he moaned and came partly in her mouth and the rest on her face, making her recoil in disgust but she looked at him and the look she got back was clear; swallow or else. She looked down in shame as she swallowed Harry's cum. Harry then looked at Bella and smiled 'i think i might just keep her'.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry i haven't posted a chapter in a while guys, i've just been a bit busy. I'm thinking of adding someone else to the group ****but i don't who, any suggestions?**

Chapter 6:

After their 'session' Harry and Bella left a very distraught Fleur shivering as she was chained to one of the walls of her cell. 'That was actually quite fun, master' Bella giggled as she walked alongside Harry on the way out of the cell but as she was about turn to the exit, he stopped her and asked 'where ever do you think your going' causing Bella to quickly glance at the cage in her cell before dropping to her knees as tears streamed her face. 'Please, master, please. I'll be good, i promise, master.' She said hysterically as she slowly began to crawl away from her master and her cage, which door was now open.

'Slave, come back here now' Harry commanded sternly, his voice radiating with power, Bella stopped crawling at once but she still had a small bit of defiance in her so she could not return to her cell willingly. All she found that she could do was curl up in a ball and sob as her uniform vanished and the familiar chains came skittering across the floor and clamped onto her limbs, dragging her back to the cell. She was greeted with the opening of the cage door as Harry stood next to her and shouted 'get in there now if you know what's good for you, whore!' Bellatrix cowered from her master but slowly edged her way into the cage feet first and found that she had to once again curl up into a ball on her side as there was no room to move anything more than a few centimetres so she was stuck in that position All the time. When she looked up to the entrance, the cage door slammed shut and Harry leaned down, 'i will come get you in the morning, slave, but until then make yourself as comfortable as possible.' He said before standing once more.

Bella screamed and thrashed about but with no reward as she was stuck in that little space her heart raced and her body convulsed but yet she stayed in the metal hell as Harry walked away from her and she soon passed out. When she woke it was because her master had come for so it must be morning but she had no way of knowing this far underground with no windows and the only source of illumination was the torches that hung on the wall, burning slowly. Harry opened the cage door and helped Bella out gently and when she stood up she bowed her head in obedience and whispered 'good morning master, thank you for disciplining me as i deserved it.' her master walked up so they were practically touching and as she looked up, they both knew that she was completely submissive to him and Harry smiled 'lets check on our guest, shall we?' He suggested.

By the time they had got to her cell and opened the door Fleur was awake and and struggling against the chains that kept her fixed to the wall, Harry merely clenched his fist and the chains let go of her and receded to their place on the wall where they hung limply. Fleur fell to the ground and Harry gave her the the talk on her position and the rules he had, occasionally motioning towards Bella for emphasis on certain points and after about two minutes of explaining he asked 'do you understand, slave?' and looked at Fleur who looked down and whispered 'yes... master' causing Harry to growl slightly 'i said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?' He bellowed making Bellatrix to back away from him in fear and Fleur to cry out in surprise, she eventually looked up at him and said 'yes, master' in a loud and clear voice.

'Good, now lets get some breakfast' he said and walked out of the cell as a uniform similar to Bella's found itself around Fleur's body but with a few minor changes; a pair of handcuffs were added that kept her hands behind her back, along with the maids dress there was a dildo with a round base firmly lodged in her ass with an enlargement charm at the base so that if pressure was put on it the dildo would grow a bit bigger and the last adjustment made was ring gag that forced her mouth open. Fleur and Bella followed their master out of the dungeon and into the food hall where three places were set out and a meal was prepared for each of them, for Harry there was a full breakfast of bacon, eggs, beans, sausage and toast whereas for the two ladies things were slightly different; Bella had a fairly decent portion of a simple beans on toast but Fleur came out worse as she had a measly bowl of cereal.

'You haven't earned the privilege of using your hands so i made you a suitable breakfast for someone in you circumstances' Harry said and the ring gag loosened and fell to the floor where it seemed to melt into thin air. The three sat down and ate and as they did so, Fleur felt the dildo expand slightly inside of her and winced, she thought about complaining about it and the food but realised that she was too scared and hungry to say anything so she threw away her dignity and ate the cereal like a dog, with Bella practically unable to take her eyes of of her, then again, she had taken an interest with Fleur from the moment that they came to Harry's world so she made a mental note to find out what was going on with her.

All thoughts of escape had fled from Fleur's mind a long time ago when she realised it was not possible so she had made it a priority to stay alive and not abused too much if possible. She thought about how Harry used to have a crush on her and when he finally got the guts to tell her she laughed and sent him away, so she couldn't help but feel as though she partly deserved this in some way. After breakfast Bellatrix decided that she hadn't had much attention in a while so as they had just entered one of the many bedroom, she decided to push her boundaries with Harry hoping that she would be tended to severely, the truth was she really enjoyed that kind of thing but when she was with her husband he would not try anything like that so she was always left partly unsatisfied.

'Where are we going now?' She asked meekly, tensing her body for whatever was about to take place. Harry just stopped and turned around to look at her before grabbing her hair and forcing her head back to look at him as she was brought to her knees where he grabbed Fleur by the waist and pulled her into a soul-searing kiss as he kept tapping the base of the dildo with his finger, making it grow causing her to moan erotically. By this point Bella was burning with jealousy wishing she would be kissed like that but after a few more seconds, she lost control 'please master, kiss me like that i'll let you do anything you want with me, please' she exclaimed, immediately recognising her mistake, Harry broke of the kiss leaving a very rewarded-looking Fleur gasping for breath and raised an eyebrow at Bella 'you'll _let me _do anything i want?' He said after scoffing, he slapped he across the face and with his other hand he shoved two fingers inside of Fleur's dripping entrance.

'Don't worry slave' he said, turning back to Bella 'you will be punished' he said as if he knew her plan from the beggining.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 7:

Bella's plan had seriously backfired on her as he was getting intimate with Fleur and not her, although she didn't blame her for it as she actually kind of liked her and loved every second of when she was allowed to torture her sexually when she did something wrong because apart from that, it was just Harry that got intimate with her but then again she had been here not even a full day so things could change for the better. Thoughts raced across Bella's mind as Harry had fingered Fleur until she came all over his hand and when he made eye contact with her, she smiled shyly and said 'thank you, master' but then he saw her realise that she had just thanked her kidnapper who had raped her the previous night. She looked down in shame but Harry cupped her cheek with his hand and looked into her eyes before reassuring her 'It's alright Fleur, relax' at this she seemed to relax but only a little bit.

He then turned to Bella and smiled sweetly as her clothes were ripped from her body by magical hands and she found herself laying on the bed with her arms and legs tied behind her, leaving her vulnerable as ever. Harry walked over to the side of the bed and dragged her towards hims o that her head was nearly hanging off the edge of the bed and as he took of his clothes Bella saw that he was already hard from finger fucking his second slave and when he turned to her and grabbed each side of her head, she opened wide and waited. Instead of Harry's cock going into her mouth, she felt the familiar sting of pain as her maser said the word 'crucio' she screamed and writhed in agony as the spell took effect until Harry decided he had done enough and cancelled the spell.

Bella had just stopped feeling the searing pan of the cruciatus curse when Harry forced his member all the way down he now perfectly-aligned throat causing her eyes to widen and tears to start forming and after struggling until exhaustion Bella just lay there taking it all as Harry throat fucked her without giving her the chance to breath so eventually her eyes rolled back and she passed out from lack of oxygen at the same time Harry poured his load down her throat. Harry pulled out, untied her and looked over to Fleur who was about halfway out of the door before he frowned and asked 'where do you think your going?' as soon as he said it Fleur froze and then decided to run for it but she didn't even a metre before a length of rope shot out from under the bed and rapped itself around her legs, making her trip over but as her her hands were tied behind her back she couldn't break her own fall so she fell face first onto the stone floor outside Harry's bedroom.

She kicked and screamed as the ropes dragged her back into the room and just held her in place in the middle of the room as Harry just stood over her, shaking his head in disappointment and quiet anger 'why can't you both just behave your selfs for once?' He asked not really expecting an answer. By this time Bella had just woken up and worked out what had happened since she had been unconscious and when she saw that her master was displeased with the both of them, her eyes widened and he lower lip trembled as she ran over to him and hugged him, whispering 'I'm so, sorry master, how can i make it up to you' it was then she realised that she had just done the bravest thing of her life; hug Harry like an equal.

Instead of a punishment like she was expecting, He actually pulled her in closer and hugged her back. Fleur wasn't sure why she tried to escape, after all when Harry had kissed her she felt great about it but some instincts had controlled her and fortunately or unfortunately for her, said instincts were beginning to fade. She stopped struggling and screamed when a cruciatus curse hit her, its source was a furious witch who had just noticed her and decided to punish her for upsetting her master. 'STUPID BITCH, HOW DARE YOU!' She screamed at Fleur who was now seriously regretting trying to escape, meanwhile Harry was so overcome with rage he could feel the dark magic consume him entirely and could do nothing to stop it.

'Avada Kedavra' he shouted and Fleur went limp, Bella just looked at him in surprise and when he turned to her she got on her knees and looked up at him, eyes full of fear. Harry looked down at her as she started to cry and smirked as he was no longer the real Harry and stroked her head before uttering the killing curse. With that he he placed his hands on his head and said the same thing and the whole world went black.

THE END.

**sorry about the sudden ending but i wanted to start a new story.**


End file.
